


Dark in Here

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Danganronpa Lab AU, Despair, Experimentation, For the record most of this stuff is implied and definitely not graphic, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Unethical Experimentation, hopelessness, i just don’t want anybody caught off guard, lab AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: “The clock says eight, Maizono,” Ishimaru says, “one hour until you are wound again.” His jaw clicks and clacks when he speaks, and his eyes don't (can't) focus on her, or anything at all. As he continues to dangle precariously from the ceiling as he always does, she feels guilty for being thankful she isn't like that. Even still, she's not much better.





	Dark in Here

“When is Mukuro’s next round?” Sayaka asks through the wall. She's sitting cross-legged and facing the clear half of the divider between her and Ishimaru. The side to her right is made of cold metal used to shield the area where her bed and toilet are from the experiments on either side of her. Good for blocking view, she guesses, but not much else. At least this part of the divider has holes in it, making it easier to talk though. Not many of the other experiments have access to ones like this; the only reason she and Ishimaru have one between them is because they're physically incapable of breaking through it. Ishimaru has been rendered almost completely immobile for some time now, and Sayaka is simply too fragile to even consider hitting against anything— and if she did, what would it gain her?

“The clock says eight, Maizono,” Ishimaru says, “one hour until you are wound again.” His jaw clicks and clacks when he speaks, and his eyes don't (can't) focus on her, or anything at all. As he continues to dangle precariously from the ceiling as he always does, she feels guilty for being thankful she isn't like that. Even still, she's not much better.

There's a hard knock on the opposite side’s glass wall. Sayaka doesn't bother standing up, instead simply spinning around on the concrete floor to face the other. It's only Sakura, of course. “I'll call for them early if you want me to,” she says hoarsely. Her voice has been deeper, gravelier since her experimentation. Sayaka rather likes it, actually, but she's sure Sakura would prefer to have been left as she was. They all would have. “They’ve been getting later and later with your winding, and I know you can't do as much as I can to get their attention. If you're not well, I'll make them come sooner.”

Sayaka shakes her head. “It's… fine. They'll come. They always do, eventually.”

“That doesn't mean you'll be alright…” she hears Ishimaru mutter softly from behind her. Her shoulders droop slightly. She remembers when he used to be so full of courage and confidence, back when he was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Prefect, instead of Experiment #03. Back then, he never would have said something so hopeless. But things were different now. Even she knew that.


End file.
